The Necklace
by storytobetold
Summary: One Shot: Elena comes to terms with Stefan breaking up with her by realizing her feelings for Damon.


The wind blew through Damon's car as Elena and Damon headed back to Mystic Falls. The journey to save Stefan was once again unsuccessful. Actually it was a trip that should have never had happened. Elena sat quietly the whole way twirling her necklace around her finger. Stefan gave her this necklace as a form of protection and later - love. That's what hurt the most that she was wearing a symbol of his love on her neck.

Elena's memory traced back a few hours ago when Stefan said he never wanted to see her again. Elena wanted to believe it was not true but the look on Stefan's face said he was being very serious. Everything that has happened to Elena's life because Stefan appeared should have made Elena run but there was something that made Elena give hope. The relationship they shared flashed before Elena's eyes and she knew right then and there it was over. Her first love left her. He was gone. Forever. He was to become a menace in a world of victims.

"What's on your mind, Elena?" Damon's voice spoke up for the first time. Elena sensed that he did not want to speak but the attempt was beautiful. Damon knew that Elena was hurting, he always seemed to. Elena turned her head to him and the relationship she has had with Damon came to her. It honestly was not bad at all. Damon may have done some stupid things but that was just Damon. Elena always put him in his place and this was the first time Elena actually realized the friendship they had. The chemistry was there. Both of them knew it but Stefan was a barrier for Elena.

"Why?" Elena said pulling herself back to reality. The last thing she needed was thinking about Damon romantically. Damon coughed in a manner of trying to collect his thoughts. He knew exactly what Elena was talking about.

"Why what?" He spoke. Damon was going to make Elena say it. Her voice was calm but no pain.

"How could a person leave a relationship after a year? He said he never wanted to see me aga-"

"Elena, this isn't something we should talk about." Damon's voice was serious but that never stopped Elena before. Her eyes narrowed telling Damon they were going to talk about this. Damon looked at the road intently attempting not to look at Elena. His own body caved and look in her brown eyes. There was something he has never seen in them. They were hurt. Not the hurt you feel over something pity but hurt over a matter that would never disappear.

"Elena, Stefan is a great actor. Maybe he was trying to say that to protect you so you wouldn't keep looking for him." Elena's hand clenched the necklace making her knuckles white.

"If you truly love someone you would spend eternity trying to save them. There is no 'I'm letting you go to live a happy life'. There's no gray. It's black or white. If he loved me he would have allowed me to use the dart and drag him away from Klaus. I have been crying over him for months. I was willing to forget my life just to get him back.

"Elena-"

"No! I knew it was going to be different. He chose you over me and I understood that. I learned to accept. But now he had the perfect chance to leave Klaus. I don't get how you can end a relationship over a bump in the road." Elena felt no tears. This was the moment to cry over Stefan but nothing. Nothing was hurting. _It just hasn't hit me yet, _Elena thought. Damon's grip around the wheel tightened. His lips thinned and he did not move. He was uncomfortable. Elena started to loosen up to Damon because she knew that she made the next few hours awkward.

"At least I know you won't do that, right?" Damon's face swiftly moved to Elena's face.

"Do what?" He asked. His voice was bland and emotionless.

"Leave." Elena said just above a whisper. It took a moment for her to realize she just said that. "Damon. Me and you have had a difficult relationship and for awhile I thought you were only here because of Stefan. But you stayed even after he left. So, that means something right?" Damon tightened again. This was the situation he avoided many times before.

"It has to mean that even under all the brooding vampire is guy who cares about my well being. Even if you don't want to admit there is. Don't say I'm wrong and you're only a bad guy because I know you're not." Elena looked back at the road and once again twirled the necklace around her neck. The silence in the car deepened. Damon was shocked. What was there to say to this? He didn't know if he should tell the truth or stay quiet and pretend like this conversation never happened. That is usually what he does. The moment Damon confesses any feelings toward Elena he forgets it has happened.

"If you really thought I was here for Stefan there is something wrong with you. Stefan's my brother but I would have never had stayed if it wasn't for you." Damon made sure he did not say more that. He took a quick glimpse towards Elena in the corner of his eyes. Her lips were curled up and for the first time in a long while there was a light in her eyes. Damon swore in that one moment his heart actually had a beat. Elena's smiled stopped halfway as that barrier came down. Hours ago she could not believe that Stefan left her but now it felt like freedom. Elena started to realize the major difference between Stefan and Damon. Everything. They were nothing alike. Two separate people. Stefan felt so guilty for his ripper days that he wanted to drown in them and sulk over them. Damon let it go. He knew that he done wrong and came to terms with it but he tried to live. Elena let a light chuckle escape her mouth.

"What?" Damon asked with much curiosity.

"Can you pull over?" She asked. Damon did as he was asked and pulled the car over. The sun was starting to come up and Elena had no idea where they were but it did not matter. The sun gave an orange tint to the world. The grass meadow was slowly lighting up. It was a beautiful sight to see. Elena got out of the car and closed the door behind her and leaned against the car. The wind was blowing slightly and the cold weather made a shiver go down Elena's spine. Damon took his time to get out of his and walk over by Elena. He, like Elena, leaned against the car.

"I've spent the last year mourning over my life. I thought Stefan helped me become myself. But he didn't, he helped me become the person I once was. But when you lose both your parents you don't really start your old life over. You become a different person. I'm tired of pretending and lying to myself." Damon let Elena speak and did not say a word. He watched her as she twisted the necklace off her neck. She held it in her hands for a few moments and stared. She was remembering Stefan in that moment. The good in him. The good he brought to her. The laughs. The love. The late nights. Then she remembered the pain. The disagreements. The fights. The pain. The lies. The hurt. Elena sighed and threw the necklace into the meadow of grass. There was no sound from either one of them. There was nothing to say. Damon wanted to smile at the gesture but could not bring himself to do so. What was there to do? Elena looked up at Damon and smiled at him. A quick pure smile. It was Elena starting over. She stepped back into the car and Damon followed. The two drove in silence but nothing awkward. It was just a peaceful quiet.

"Elena, to answer your question. I'm not leaving. Not even if you tell me to. I don't care if we just stay friends forever but I love you. You've made me see things differently. You gave me hope. I owe you my life. I'm not leaving. I would never…" Damon's voice trailed off as Elena's hand reached out and held his free hand. Elena gave him a warmth that he's never felt before. It was love. A love that was there but no one spoke of. He decided not to ruin the moment and let her do what she wanted. Elena's grip tightened as her head started to droop. Damon smiled at her and let her sleep the way home. Elena was half aware of what was going on around her for a moment then she heard an almost inaudible whisper.

"_I will never leave you."_


End file.
